Justice League of America, Vol. 1 147
Part Two of a Four-Part Story. Click here for Part One, Part Three and Part Four. Crisis in the 30th Century! The Justice Society members are visiting the Justice League briefly, following their battle against the Psycho-Pirate (in All-Star Comics #68), when a gigantic magical hand plucks five members from each team out of the satellite, and into the year 2977, where they become pawns of Mordru the Magician, arch-foe of the Legion of Super-Heroes. Mordru has recently captured five Legionnaires, he holds hostage until their comrades have secured for him the three mystic artifacts necessary to free the ancient demons, Abnegazar, Rath, and Ghast. The Legionnaires having failed to return from their missions, the sorcerer now enlists the JLA and JSA heroes to do his bidding, while adding Green Arrow and Black Canary to his group of hostages. Superman, Dr. Fate, and Hawkman of Earth-2A rescue Sun Boy and Wildfire, and secure the Silver Wheel: Batman and the two Green Lanterns aid Brainiac 5 and Princess Projectra in attaining the Green Bell: and Power Girl and the Flash of Earth-2A use their super-speed to enter a limbo-like realm and regain the Red Jar. Mordru then uses the objects to awaken the three demons, but the evil trio turns on him, and overpowers him. Featured Characters * Justice Society of America **Power Girl (Kara Zor-L) ** Hawkman (Carter Hall) ** Flash (Jay Garrick) ** Green Lantern (Alan Scott) ** Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) **Wildcat (Theodore 'Ted' Grant) **Star-Spangled Kid (Sylvester Pemberton) * Justice League of America ** Superman ** Batman ** Green Lantern ** Green Arrow ** Black Canary Supporting Characters * Legion of Super-Heroes: ** Sun Boy ** Brainiac 5 ** Wildfire ** Princess Projectra Villains * Mordru * Psycho-Pirate * Felix Faust -- Mentioned Only * Demons Three: ** Abnegazar ** Rath Other Characters * Superboy (of the Legion of Super-Heroes)-- Mentioned Only * Antareans (A Protean Species, who can shape-shift at will)For more on race of beings called Protean see Proteans and Planet Antares-II at the [DC Database. * Vaxonians: **Vaxonian Governing Council **Vaxonian Dragons *Xanthor (a giant creature that eats Vaxonian Dragons) *Other-Dimensional Monsters (brooding, amphibious monsters) *HawkmanSeen on page 33 in the "JLA Mail Room" section. *Wonder WomanSeen on page 33 in the "JLA Mail Room" section. *FlashSeen on page 33 in the "JLA Mail Room" section. *Elongated ManSeen on page 33 in the "JLA Mail Room" section. *AquamanSeen on page 33 in the "JLA Mail Room" section. *JokerSeen in a Hostess ad on page 9. *Anti-Matter ManSeen on page 36. *AtomSeen on page 36. *Doctor Mid-NiteSeen on page 36. *Sandman *SpectreSeen on page 36. *Enrichetta NegriniSeen on page 36. *BlockbusterSeen on page 36. *Solomon GrundySeen on page 37. *Captain CometReferenced on page 38. Locations *Earth-One **Justice League Satellite *** The JLA Trophy Room ** Planet Antares-II *** An Antarean City ** Planet Vaxon: *** Vaxonian Government Building ** The Legion of Super-Heroes Headquarters (from the year 2977) ** A primeval Planet Earth *Earth-Two Years *1977 *1999 *2000 *2970 *2977 Notes * While this story was referenced in Super Friends # 8 because Earth-1A is a hypertime reality it doesn't mean the events actually happened on Earth-1A as well as Earth-One. * This story is part two of a four parted storyline that started in All-Star Comics # 68. References Category:SuperFriends Comic book Category:1977 Releases